Idiopathic (cryptogenic) epilepsy is a common, chronic group of brain disorders, affecting 1-2% of the US population, creating a significant public health problem because of the associated morbidity and mortality. One subtype of this complex group of brain disorders, temporal lobe epilepsy (TLE), is particularly burdensome, because a substantial fraction of patients do not respond to anticonvulsant medications. If the seizure focus can be localized by imaging and/or EEG, the TLE patient often elects to have a partial resection of the affected temporal lobe, because they have daily seizures, despite multiple pharmacotherapy regimens. Although genetic risk is thought to play a role in TLE, identification of common risk alleles has had limited success. In the past 5 years, data have accumulated to prove that neuronal embryogenesis is accompanied by activation of LINE1 (L1) retrotransposons (RTPs) to an unexpected degree, such that developing neurons may accumulate de novo L1s insertions. This results in a substantial mosaicism within populations of CNS neurons. While most of these somatic de novo L1s will have little effect on neuronal function (perhaps because they occur in gene deserts or in large introns or in genes not required for that cell's function), some may interfere with normal neuronal activity because they have inserted into a gene needed by that particular neuron for normal function. If one or more functional de novo L1s occur early in CNS development, all the daughter neurons that derive from that neuronal precursor will also carry the L1 insertion, perhaps leading to a dysfunctional population of neurons destined to become an epileptic focus. This proposal will leverage CNS tissue (obtained at craniotomy) from patients with intractable TLE, who have undergone a therapeutic partial resection of one temporal lobe. Using fluorescence-assisted cell sorting of temporal lobe neuronal nuclei, followed by high-throughput sequencing and alignment to the reference genome, detection of de novo L1s will be done. The allele frequencies in neuronal DNA of selected de novo intragenic L1s will be determined by droplet digital PCR. In this manner, it is expected that de novo intragenic L1s, contributing to idiopathic TLE, will be discovered.